


Armin's lament

by tardisesandtitans



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is angsty and self-hating, Could make more idk, Eren is a good Titan, Gen, HEAVY spoilers for Chapter 78, Hange's fate is ambigious, Levi is not in the actual fic but he plays a important role, Wrote this at 2am yesterday as I cried again over Chapter 78, very short oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisesandtitans/pseuds/tardisesandtitans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Title says. I wrote this deal with my current anger at Isayama, and my tears over Hange, and LeviHan.<br/>Spoilers for chapter 78!<br/>I do not own Attack on Titan, but if I did and not Hajime Isayama, I would make sure that my precious Four Eyes is safe in the arms of Humanity's Sexiest- I MEAN STRONGEST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin's lament

Nothing. I heard nothing but ringing. Horrible white noise that burned my ear drums, and I could think was of Hange... 

 

'I'm so sorry, Hange...forgive me...please don't be dead...' 

 

Eren looked at me, a panicked expression on his Titan face. I looked up at him, unable not to cry like the coward I am, and his eyes widened. He knew. 

 

He knew Hange's death was my fault. Even if she miraculously survived, she wouldn't be the same! She'd probably be wheelchair bound...God, what have I done? I told her my theory and she still went. I should've persuaded her to stay. We all need her! Captain Levi loves her. 

 

'The Captain. How will I tell him I could've caused the death of his soulmate?' 

 

Just like Trost. Another dead friend, because of me! I could have done something and I didn't. I'm a coward. Now I have to face the person who matters most to her! I have to look Captain Levi in the eye and tell her Hange is dead...because of me.


End file.
